Sleep Aid
by DominoMags
Summary: Kyouka has trouble sleeping because of unrequited feelings she has for some stupid fluffy-haired boy and his stupid adorable face. And so, too exhausted and out of it to care, the punk girl heads to his room for a scheduled study session and to possibly get it over with. This is the story of how the hearing hero crashed onto someone else's bed and passed out.


"Jirou! W-what are you doing?! W-wearing my hoodie!?"

Kyouka was exhausted. She had barely gotten any sleep, instead staying up and listening to music. It was a weekend, thankfully. Otherwise she would be boned.

But these feelings kept her up, feelings she was too nervous to confront. Kyouka blushed thinking about that awkward nerd and his mop of green and black hair.

His cute freckles and his laugh just made the punk girl's heart beat faster. He was a nerd, but he was inspiring. The way he never gave up and kicked ass. But they both kept notebooks and blushed when complimented. Izuku put up less of a front though. He was more open despite having trouble being forward.

Kyouka admired that and it intensified her emotions. And that kept her from sleeping. And here she was now on a Saturday morning, so loopy that she had walked into Izuku's room for a study session, crashing onto his bed and wrapping herself in his hoodie.

The purple-haired girl was actually several hours early and had actually just restlessly entered the room with no sense of time in her exhausted, fogged up head after the room's proprietor had just gotten back from an early jog.

"J-jirou!"

"Kyouka…call me Kyouka…" The girl looked dreamily and smiled. She was not acting herself, or maybe it was laying everything bare, when the barriers broke down from fatigue.

"I couldn't. I…"

Kyouka screamed faintly in her head, but the exhaustion drowned it out like a metal band of lowered inhibitions, with sleep deprivation on lead guitar.

"Want cuddles. Midoriyaaa." She whined tiredly.

Izuku was flustered but could not deny how adorable the rocker girl was, hair a mess and curled up like a kitten. It just intensified his blush.

"Can I at least have my All Might hoodie?"

"Nah, dude. Too comfy…come …uaaaaah…take it from me if you…" The earphone girl yawned and before she could finish, she was out cold.

Izuku blinked, still flipping out over what just happened. His own heart was racing and he didn't know how to react.

But his body did.

The green-haired boy sighed as he gently picked Kyouka up and carried her to her room. He carefully took her key, not wanting to drop or disturb her, and let her rest in her own room.

He knew if she woke up in his bed, she would freak like he was right now. It's not that she would suspect him of anything, but it would still come with shock and embarrassment for both.

The freckled boy gently laid her on her bed and made sure she would be comfortable, ticking her in as carefully as he could, almost waking her a few times. Any noise could set her off, due to her acute hearing, so stealth and care were crucial.

Once he was sure she was sound asleep, Izuku jotted out a quick note and left the punk girl to get some well deserved sleep.

He gently closed the door and exhaled as he went back to his own room, reflecting on the note.

"You seem tired, so we can study later. Please get rest.

-Izuku

P.S. I have several and you seem warm in it…so you can keep this hoodie."

As Izuku closed the door, he heard a faint tapping coming from the inside and stopped. Shortly after, he thought he heard a voice.

"Please…stay…"

The boy was flustered. He was better talking to girls now but still struggled a bit, and now one wanted him to stay in her room with her.

His face was beet red, but he couldn't just abandon someone who needed help, could he? It was what heroes did, what friends did.

The green-haired boy opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him gently. After gently walking across the floor of her dorm room, he pulled up a chair, sitting next to the punk girl's bed.

"This better?"

Kyouka groaned sleepily. "Midoriya… Glad you stayed…"

Izuku smiled sheepishly. "Of course. You asked so I stayed. It's what heroes dO Of!"

The hero in training was cut off as the sleepy but lonely musician grabbed hold and pulled Izuku into the bed. She would likely flip out about this later, but she was too tired to care. She just wanted to cuddle the cute boy who carried her home.

Izuku shook like a leaf, flustered beyond reason but secretly not minding being this close.

"Hi…" Kyouka smiled.

"…Hi."

The girl hugged him and nuzzled into his neck, almost purring as she relaxed.

"Just shut up and hold me, 'k? We can freak out about this later."

"O-ok." The green-haired boy nodded, obliging his tired classmate. He had to admit He admired her personality and her talents, and the cute way she smiled. "No. Stop. It's not like that! You're just cuddling her…in her bed…oh forget it."

Izuku resigned himself to the situation and held Kyouka back. It would be awkward later, but they would talk about It later. For now, this was just what they needed.

X

Around the same time, or rather, later that morning, Tooru Hagakure was wandering the halls in her pink tank top and bunny pajama bottoms. Her fuzzy pink slippers clopped softly through the quiet hallway as she skipped towards her friend's room.

The invisible girl's tummy was growling and she was hoping to get the other girls in the dorms together for breakfast. While not exactly a morning person, she wasn't as prone to sleeping in on weekends as a certain pink girl she knew. Brushing her teeth and bumping into Momo and Tsuyu, the girl shot texts to Mina and Ochako. The only one left was Kyouka, who luckily lived a couple dorms down.

"Oh Kyooooukaaaaa~ Wanna have breakfast?" The invisible girl beckoned in a sing-song voice as she knocked on the door. However the door clicked and shifted slightly, having not been shut carefully.

Was Kyouka so tired that she forgot to check how tightly she shut the door? Did she go to the bathroom? All the other girls were accounted for so it couldn't be a visit from one of them. Maybe one of the 1b girls? No, she would have known. Tooru thought on it for a bit but she wasn't the most reflective of her classmates, not in that sense at least.

"Hello? Did you hear me? It's break…" The girl gently pushed the door more, hearing a peculiar noise, almost like a boy's snore. Granted, it sounded somewhat like a baby kitten but it was still clearly a boy's snore. The invisible girl grinned, not as if anyone could see her do so. An idea crept into her head.

"Ohoho~ Is Denki heeeeEEEEEEE~"

Invisible hands touched invisible lips as she got her answer. Snuggled up on the bed with arms wrapped around each other were Izuku and Kyouka. The punk girl was wearing one if Izuku's goodies while he himself was wearing lounge shorts and a UA tank top.

Had it not been evident that both were fully clothed, the girl would have blushed and recoiled. Tooru knew she should just leave her friends be and come back later. Alas, she was feeling a bit parched and this was just too juicy to leave alone. The bubbly phantom could not contain herself.

"Oh...my...GOOOOOOD!"

The occupants of the bed stirred, Kyouka being the first due to her acute hearing.

"Hnnnng...be quiet...trying to fucking…Can't you just knock? How did you even..."

"I did. The door was ajar. And know I know why~."

And then it clicked. Blurred vision became clear as the young rocker cleared the crusties from her eyes.

"WAAAAAAH! WHAT THE-THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Her frantic movements jostled her bedtime buddy awake, drafting him into this shocking moment of discovery.

"W-wha? Ha-ha-ha-HAGAKURE?! WAIT! THIS ISN'T!"

"Hehehehehe…Mina is going to love hearing all about this~"

Sleeping serpents awakened as Jirou's jacks shot out after recouping in surprise.

"Please don't!"

Tooru huffed and sighed. She wasn't really going to. Not yet at least. She still had so many questions, but she supposed she could wait.

"Ok. Ok. Jeez! Someone woke up on The wrong side of Midoriya this morning."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Stopped!" Jirou groaned and buried her head in the pillows, jacks slithering back to her in tired defeat. Izuku was too surprised to say anything. Filling the awkwardness, Tooru finished up.

"Well the girls are having breakfast if you want to come. I'll keep my mouth shut about this for now, but you might not want to bring Midoriya~"

"Shit. I forgot. Nnnnn. I'll be there in like...ten minutes. Izuku, could you leave in like five?"

"Hm?"

In an instant of realization, Izuku and Kyouka both hid their faces as an miserable grin grew even wider.

"First name basis~ Oh my~! I'll let you two love birds say goodbye for now. See you at breaaaaakfaaaaast~"

And with that, Tooru closed the door on the nerd and the punk, letting them sort out their flustered laundry. She was thinking of having coffee before to wake herself up, but now? Oh, she was wide awake.

**Hey, so this is a little oneshot I made out of three separate drabbles in response to ask memes on tumblr. I decided to make a semi cohesive story out of it, kind of like my Midlink thing, except yet another damn MHA fic. Lol.**

**Also it is less disjointed.**

**I couldn't think of a good music reference for this but hey, it happens.**

**I prefer Kyouka with girls personally, much like with Momo. However, I thought this could be cute and I have had Dekumomo and Dekujirou ideas before (as well as a trans Kodajirou idea but that is a story for another day and possibly another author).**

**I should focus on other things for now. It's Izumina week this week, so my focus is on that. After these festivities, work will resume on my normal stories.**

**I still have commissions going for fan fics if anyone is interested. I recently completed a Zelda one for a friend/ client. I probably won't upload it though. I did it for them personally.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the ballad of Sleepy Kiki and the freckle-faced kid!**

**See you later! 3**


End file.
